Second Battle of the Wolf's Dens
The "Second Battle of the Wolf's Dens" was an epic battle that fought by the Home Fleet of WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces, and Home Brigade of WOLFHOUND Dominion Oppression Forces. The Battle The breach of the Empire's Wolf's Den's East side The Battle began when the WOLFHOUND Dominion destroyed the Empire's shields, and stormed their Wolf's Den. The Dominion began their siege with special Modernize Onager catapults, and Modified Honda Accords which had its lights switched cannons that fire explosive pallets. They manage to destroy several of it's fortified walls, but its second Titanium Wall repels the Onager's ammo, and the Accords. The watch towers unveil Great Bombard cannons which the WOLFHOUND empire soldiers used to destroy a majority of the Catapults, and kills several of the WOLFHOUND Dominion soldiers. The Dominion soldiers set up Mortars, and fire it upon the watch towers, but they are way to high for the mortars, and only bounce of the Titanium wall. The Dominion forces attempt to use Siege ladders, and Zipline Launchers. The ladders magnetic property cannot to the walls, but aren't long enough to reach the top. The Ziplines bounce off, and fly back to into the Dominions forces killing several of them. WOLFHOUND Empire use a special windlance arrow on a Balista, and kills several WOLFHOUND Dominion soldiers at once. Several WOLFHOUND Dominion soldiers uses RPGs, and AT4s to damage the wall, but it absorbs the impact. The Great Bombards fire toward the forces, and obliterate many WOLFHOUND Dominion soldiers, and catapults. Several F-35 Lightning II attempt to fly over the wall, but they're shot down by S-300V Antey-300s. They load CL-20 Trebuchets with Toyota Sienna Minivans outfitted with IEDs, and shrapnel to destroy many of the Dominion's forces, and Accords. Several F-35s fly, and manage to destroy destroy one of the watchtowers, and a one of the Trebuchets. The AA vehicle shoots many of the F-35s. A stray bullet puncture a gas cylinder filling; Lance Cage II, and several other members offices. A naked flame on gas stove causes it to explode taking out most of the office complexes, and leaving Lance trapped in his offices. Using the Trebuchets they hurl several punctured Oxygen Cylinders at the enemy, and the flames from the previous explosion causes a chain reaction. Causing a nuclear-like fuel air bomb explosion; leaving nothing, but charred corspes, and ruined vehicles. The Dominion's forces retreat from the East side to renew their attack. Breach of the Empire's South Side They renewed their advanced by going to south hoping it is the least defended, but were gravely shocked as a volley of crossbow bolts, and arrows that tear down at many soldiers. Several Dreadnought fire upon the first wall destroying, but the second wall reveals it to be Titanium. Several Ballista fire Windlances at the advancing forces, and manage to pierce two dreadnought causing them to sink. A volley of bolts, and arrows strike the destroyers, and frigates killing several members of the WOLFHOUND navy. One Minesweeper disables several underwate mines, but a stray arrow sets one off near capsizing it, and killing most of its crew. 1000 of the WOLFHOUND Empire soldiers use the south door to enter the battlefield, and use Titanium spears, and firearms to combat the soldiers outside the walls while riding Katanas. They manage to eliminate a major number of the Dominion's forces. The Empire's soldiers launch another volley of punctured oxygen cylinders, but this time at the ships. They follow it up with burning Windlances to cause the oxygen to explode; the Dominion's forces so far have racked up to 1 million. By nightfall, the Dominion's forces remain back while they left several at on picket, while others cooked their meals. Nightfall Attacks During Nightfall before the Empire soldiers, and Dominion soldiers have stop for dinner and to revitalize their munitions. However several ships of the WOLFHOUND Oppression Forces are still firing at the wall hoping to weaken it. The WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces has only suffered 10 casualties so far, and they remain on the defensive. Ballistas used by the Oppression Forces fires Windlances from their dreadnoughts, and is used to kill several WOLFHOUNDers, and they retaliate by using their Trebuchets on the Dark WOLFHOUNDers. Several Katanas jump off the dreadnoughts hanging back, and manage to ride on the "waters" surfaces to the "shoreline", and rides up the wall. However WOLFHOUND's forces use M8A1s, and StG-44s to hose them off, and destroying the bikes in the process. The capital Dreadnought orders the fleet to ceasefire for the night after empire's forces lit up their Defence lights to prevent them from being able to see the battlefield clearly. Dawn battle As soon as Dawn breaks, the Empire switch off their lights, and launch a volley of windlances at the ships destroying several Dreadnoughts, and frigates. Several of WOLFHOUND's Suzuki Katanas ride down the wall armed with Patriots hosing down the landing parties, and damaging several Aist-Class LCAC. An LCAC manages to sail halfway up the land, and several T-90 tanks exit. They fire upon the Katanas, but the Anti-Missile Defence System destroys the incoming missiles. The riders throw AT mines underneath the tanks destroying them; A Dark WOLFHOUNDer sniper disables one of the Katanas trophy system, and tank destroys the it. A volley of Windlances, Arrows, and Crossbow bolts strike the field killing the machine gunners of the tanks, and the windlances pierce through several tanks killing the driver, and some of the crew. The gunners are replaced by members of the tank, and opens fire on the riders killing some of them. One of the Katanas drives up onto the top onto the tank, and the rider drops an uses his Machete to kill the gunner, and drops an AT mine through the hatch. The tank explodes, and the rider manages to escape in time. An F-35 flies over, and kills several of the with its Equalizer cannons. Several Windlances are fired, and they pierce the fighter jets, and sends them flying off to other side of the "ocean". B B